The Concepts of the Radar Overseers
The concepts of the Radar Overseers, which was created by some selected text-to-speech video makers. Different users create concepts of radar overseers such as GWizard777 ,blah man and Guyisbackable for using Mii. gordon.PNG|Thunderbirds76's concept of Radar Overseer Gordon 830px-Robert.png|BlittleMcNilsen's Radar Overseer Robert concept of 2011 (styled to resemble Thunderbirds101's concept of Scotty|link=Radar Overseer Robert TB76 Scotty concept.PNG|Thunderbirds76's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty (note the sword in his hand) Scotty.png|Scotty concept of Thunderbirds101, 2009-|link=Radar Overseer Scotty Scotty's 2nd concept.jpg|Radar Overseer Scotty, like 1st concept of TheMapleStoryFan101 RadarOverseerScotty.png|Supermariogeek's 2010 concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. radar overseer scotty is now evil.png|Evil Radar Overseer Scotty Radar overseer gordon.JPG|Radar Overseer Gordon Radar Overseer Vegeta.png|Radar Overseer Vegeta Alex.png|Radar Overseer Alex Scotty1.png|Radar Overseer Scotty's old Mii form, used until mid-2011. rader overseer tacher 2.0.JPG|Radar Overseer Teacher Scotty 2012.png|Pieboy6000's concept of Scotty holding a Colt M1911 and a Glock 17 in June 2012 Radar Overseer Bob 2012.png|Radar Overseer Bob in 2012 before his death in August 2013 (Pieboy6000) Radar Overseer Alain.JPG|Radar Overseer Alain Radar Overseer David.PNG|Radar Overseer David. A character made by Dantheman2funny/2FunnyVersions II, III and IV. Scotty's 1st concept.jpg|Radar Overseer Kelvin scottys.jpg|XproductionsTeam's concept of RO Scotty , based off of Thunderbirds101's 2009 concept. Radar Overseer Viktor.jpg|Radar OverSeer Viktor Scotty3DS.png|Radar Overseer Scotty's NEW Mii form, circa 2011. HNI_0074.JPG|EmergencyRanger88's Mii concept of Scotty. NW2KTV RO Scotty Concept.png|natesworld2K's concept, similar to Thunderbirds101's 2009 concept. Radar Overseer Scotty.png|ThePermian99's concept of Scotty with a SOI 12 shotgun scotty_normal.jpg|Hotaru's concept of Scotty 2013 Scotty.png|Frost's 2013 Concept of Scotty. Note the Eyes looking upward, as if he thinks something's watching him. Radar Overseer Vegeta Newer And Updated Concept.png|Radar Overseer Vegeta (NOTE: green skin, no hair and no scouter) Radar Overseer Ian (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Radar Overseer Ian. screen5.jpg|This is the concept that EmmaStrikesBack819 used Scotty 2013.png|NEW SCOTTY! Scotty2.png|Former Guyisbackable's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. Note the mole. ScottyJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Scotty. GordonJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Gordon. Radar Overseer Alex.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Alex. Scotty2013.png|Tekryon's current concept of Scotty (2013-present). VegetaJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Vegeta. Scotty_LG.jpg|Lamboguy633's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty (2016-2018) Scotty_(NEW).jpg|Lamboguy633's newest concept of Scotty after going mainstream in September 2018 Radar Overseer Robert.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Robert. Radar Overseer Alain.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Alain. Radar Overseer Viktor.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Viktor. Radar Overseer Kelvin.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Kelvin. Radar Overseer Ian.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Ian. DavidJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of David. Radar Overseer Bob.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Bob. Gordon1.png|Guyisbackable's concept of Radar Overseer Robert and Gordon. Chainsaw1.png|Guyisbackable's concept of CHAINSOI. GayBoy1.png|The "Gay Boy", attending to be Speakonia Male 4, nicknamed "Nick". Scotty3.png|New Guyisbackable's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty, from February 15, 2014-present Scotty-0.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. ctv scotty.png|Coopersmadg's concept of Radar Overseer scotty 320px-Radar Overseer Scotty of nkrs200.jpg|The Concept of Radar Overseer Scotty used by Nkrs200 Radar Overseer Scotty (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. Radar Overseer Gordon (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Radar Overseer Gordon. Radar Overseer Juliett (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Radar Overseer Juliett 125px-Scotty.jpg|Davemadson's Concept Of Scotty scotty mii.JPG|blah man's concept of scotty scotty videogameperson84.png|VideoGamePerson84's Version R_Overseer_Scotty.PNG|My concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. If someone wants it, credit me.|link=The Concepts of the Radar Overseers R_Overseer_Gordon.PNG|Concept of Radar Overseer Gordon. Waves around with a gun.|link=The Concepts of the Radar Overseers ScottyImage.jpeg|Scotty as he appears in KimKaphwanAndKnuckles' unofficial comic adaption of the War in the ROFL Island Chain. Scotty-1-SKAU.png|Ducky's version of Radar Overseer Scotty. Scotty-1.png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty Roberto.png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Radar Overseer Robert Gordono.png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Radar Overseer Gordon ROAlex.png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Radar Overseer Alex Alain.jpg|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Radar Overseer Alain Felix.png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Radar Overseer Felix RADAR OVERSEER SCOTTY SPRITE TRANS.png|Joey Slikk's Radar Overseer Scotty Sprite Scotty JoshuaRocha.jpg|JDLover12's Concept Of Radar Overseer Scotty Radar overseer scotty 2.jpg|Kyle.puite's Concept Of Scotty. NOTE: YOU MUST ASK KYLE.PUITE PERMISSION TO USE THIS scotty nttsa.png|Scotty in nTEXTtospeech Universe Radar Overseer Scotty The Koopa Bros.png|Koopa Bros's current concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. NewScotty.png|Ducky's Earth 2.5 Scotty Scotty in GoAnimate.jpg|Mordecai Joyce's concept of Scotty, as a GoAnimate character. Inspired by Davemadson. Scotty Neutral.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100 and Mitchell Productions' concept of Radar Overseer Scotty, between October 2014 and January 2016 scottypreview.png|Mitchell Productions' concept of Scotty, as of January 2016 Rader Overseer Scotty JohnKyle Enterprises Concept.png|JohnKyle Enterprises concept of Rader Overseer Scotty Picture1.png|Microsoft MickeySugui's concept of Radar Overseer Scotty after 2017 (he has no hat in 2016) DanielWS424-TTS RadarOverseerScotty.png|DanielWS424's concept of Scotty.|link=http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/File:DanielWS424-TTS_RadarOverseerScotty.png DanielWS424-TTS RadarOverseerRaymond.png|DanielWS424's concept of Raymond.|link=http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/File:DanielWS424-TTS_RadarOverseerRaymond.png TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Scotty.jpg|TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Scotty. 343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Scotty.jpg|343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Scotty. Radar Overseer Adam (JKE Style) Happy.png|NielsenWallance402's Concept of Radar Overseer Adam VoxScotty.PNG|Scotty, as designed by AngusMcTavish. Radar Overseer Scotty (CB490 Early).png|An early concept of Radar Overseer Scotty (CherryBlossom490) Radar Overseer Scotty as a furry.jpg|Radar Overseer Scotty, as seen in BM44's universe called "World of Furries". Radar Overseer Scotty in South Park.PNG|Radar Overseer Scotty as seen in South Park. Radar Overseer Scotty (CB490 Mii).PNG|CherryBlossom490's updated concept of Radar Overseer Scotty (for an upcoming TTS universe, subject to change) ROScotty (N).png|Radar Overseer Scotty, as seen in SOSOwner's Series (from A Mozley in Court) roscotty.png|SonicFan08's concept of Scotty Radar Overseer Scotty...png|TheAudio177's Concept of Radar Overseer Scotty. Category:Characters Category:Concepts Category:Radar Overseers Category:Galleries